This invention relates to combination centrifugal-turbine pumps, and, more particularly to centrifugal impellers for use in centrifugal-turbine pumps.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel centrifugal impeller for use in combination centrifugal-turbine pumps.
Centrifugal-turbine pumps for pumping liquids at or near the boiling point with suction heads not greater than about one foot have been heretofore known in the art, being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,698, issued to L. C. Roth, in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,256 and in my earlier filed application for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 167,988, filed Aug. 2, 1971, now abandoned. It is another object of the present invention to afford improvements over combination centrifugal-turbine pumps heretofore known in the art.
Centrifugal impellers for use in centrifugal-turbine pumps, and which impellers embody vanes in the entrance portion thereof have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in my aforementioned application, Ser. No. 167,988 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,941, issued to Y. Kiba and U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,189, issued to W. K. Jekat. It is a further object of the present invention to afford improvements over centrifugal impellers heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel centrifugal impeller for use in centrifugal-turbine pumps embodying vanes constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner in the entrance portion of the impeller.
Another object is to enable the vane portion of such an impeller to be manufactured in a novel and expeditious manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel centrifugal impeller of the aforementioned type wherein the vanes are afforded in one or more novel inserts mounted in the impeller in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel centrifugal impeller of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawing which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.